Rescue Me
by B and B are Back
Summary: What I think should have happened when they rescued Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Me

Ziva's POV

2 Months Ago

My name is Ziva David (pronounced Da-veehd). I work at N.C.I.S. (Naval Criminal Investigative Service). One night I was coming home from work when I heard a sudden bang, and then another, I rush up to my apartment and throw open the door.

I see my partner, Tony Dinozzo, lying on the floor with his gun pointed at me. He mumbles, "I am so sorry Ziva. So so sorry." I look around the room and see Michael Rivkin, a Mossad agent, lying on the floor bleeding from bullet holes. I rush over and try to stop the bleeding.

I yell at Tony, "Call 911." The ambulance comes and as I wait I hold Michael's head in my lap.

He did not make it.

1 Month Ago

"Gibbs!" I shout. "I cannot do this any more. I cannot work with someone I do not trust."

"I know Ziva," Gibbs says softly.

" My father offered me another option. He said I could stay here. I might even be able to finish up Michael's mission," I tell him.

"Do what you have to Ziver. It is you choice. Stay or leave. But remember you will always have a place on my team okay?" Gibbs says softly.

"Thank you Gibbs," I say softly. "Tell McGee and Abby I said goodbye."

"What about Tony?" Gibbs asks.

"Tell him I am sorry. He will be better in without me anyway," I say.

"It is off Ziva. And no he won't. He will be way worse without you."

"Goodbye Gibbs," I say softly.

"Bye Ziver. See you soon," Gibbs says softly.

I try to hold back tears as I watch them fly away, going back to America.


	2. Africa

**Ziva's POV **

**Present Day**

I hold back a whimper as his fist hits my face.

"Tell me what I want to know," the man connected to the fist says.

"No," I say, keeping my voice strong.

"Trust me. You will tell me. In time." I vaguely remember his name. Saleem. He like Caf-Pows just like Abby. Oh! The thought is a sigh. I miss Abby, McGee, and Gibbs so much. Of course the thought of Tony is inevitable. I miss him so much more than any of the others. My mind wanders as my body feels the pain. I am in another place entirely. Back to before Michael. Before I returned to Israel.

~_Flashback_~

We were in a sexual harassment seminar. Tony was sitting in front of me, grinning mischievously. I look around very carefully and see McGee making faces at Abby.

I lean forward as if to whisper in Tony's ear. I let my tongue loll out and lick him right under the ear. He screams and hops out of his seat. Gibbs gets us out by looking at his phone and yelling, "Dead marine. Let's go team."

_~End~_

I slowly drift into a sleep filled with dreams of Tony and NCIS.

**Dinozzo's POV**

My head is pounding. I feel a sharp pain somewhere close to my heart. I haven't felt that in a while. Not since Jenny and Kate died. But this one is clearer, more defined. It hurts more. I was so lost in thought that I jumped when Gibbs screams, "Dinozzo are you listening to a word I am saying?"

"Um, sorry Boss. My head is pounding. I can't seem to concentrate," I say with a sigh.

"Tony, have you gotten any sleep since we found out Siva passed?" Gibbs asks.

"No Boss. Can't seem to stop replaying that scene in my head." I didn't have to specify which scene.

"Tony," Gibbs says. "Go home, get some sleep. That is an order."

"Yes Boss," I say, happy to go home.

Days fly by fast. I go to work, do my job, and then go home. Finally I got tired of it.

Gibbs said, "Grab your gear."

I say, "No Boss. I got to find Ziva. I don't believe she is dead. They never found the _Damocles_ or any of the crew members."

"Find her. We'll bring her home. But you got to convince Vance. We need to go," he says.

"Yes Boss. Thanks Boss," I say.

"Don't thank me until we find her," Gibbs says.

**Sorry I won't be able to update this weekend. Next week I'll try to get 2 or three chapters up. Thanks for reading. This is my 1****st**** fanfiction so try to go easy on me but I'd appreciate some advice. **


	3. Somolia

**Ziva's POV**

_Crack _and a sharp pain as the whip hits my back. I do not know why they are torturing me. There is no need. I am already being hunted and tortured by my mind. Held captive by horrible memories. Some from my childhood and some from just a few months ago. But they want information. Information they are not going to get. I try to hold onto consciousness as the whip continually hits my back. But it is hard, so I drift.

I feel like I am floating, flying up and out of my body. Suddenly a sharp bang jerks me back into my body. Then another bang sound. The whipping slows then stops. Now I am feeling the pain again. I hold back a moan of pain. I look up just in time to see Saleem walk over to the swing out doors. The doors swing open and hit the wall with a bang then all I can hear is the gunshots as they fight. I am imagining Tony, Gibbs, and McGee are here. I whimper as the apparitions finish the fight.

"Ziva!" Tony calls happily. "See guys I told you she wasn't dead." I whimper again, knowing that this is not real but wishing so badly that it is. Tears slowly roll down my face. Tony notices. He says, "Zi what is wrong." I turn around as best I can with my hands and feet bound and slowly start rocking, muttering, "It is not real. It is just a new kind of torture. Maybe if I ignore them they will go away. Why are they torture me like this?"

I try pinching myself then slowly realize this is real. I turn around and McGee is nowhere in sight.

"Is this real?" I ask, my voice cracking with sadness and disuse.

"Of course it is. Why would it not be?" Tony asks.

"I thought they were using a new method of torture," I say sadly.

"No Ziver. This is real. We really are here," Gibbs says smiling at me. I start to say thank you but Tony cuts in with, "Oh Zi. Look at your back, and rushes over, "Sleep, sweetheart. We will get you home safely."

I mumble some sort of agreement and slip into a deep sleep.

**Tony's POV**

I can tell as soon as Ziva falls asleep. I quickly cut her bindings and scoop her up, careful not to hurt her back. Gibbs says, "Let's go home team." So we do. We let the Marines handle the rest. I carry Ziva to a car a little whiles away and crawl into the backseat with her, carefully laying her out so she isn't in any pain. Her head ends up in my lap. I start to stroke her hair absentmindedly. When we get to the airport I pick her up and hold her close as we walk onto the plane. I know now that I have her back, I will never let her go. The pain in my chest disappeared as soon as I saw her. I look down at her and press a kiss to her forehead.

I hear Gibbs say, "Tony I saw that." I wince whishing Gibbs hadn't bee behind me.

"Let's go," I say instead of apologizing. Because I am not sorry. Not in the least bit. I walk onto the plane and make Ziva comfortable. Then I settle into the chair next to her and finally, with her slow, even breathing next to me, I relax. Now that Ziva is safe I am allowed to relax.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva's POV

I drift in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital. I wake up with a jolt as Tony quickly lifts me off my seat and into his arms.

"Tony," I say, my voice hoarse. "Put me down I can walk."

"No you can't Zi. Just let me and the team get you to the hospital. You need to be looked over."

"But Tony I want to go-,"

"Stop protesting Ziver," Gibbs says, "You are going to the hospital. End of story."

So I stop talking. I let Tony hold me in his arms, knowing he does not want to let go and knowing I do not want him to. I wait as Gibbs gets a car to drive me to the hospital.

As Tony sets me down a hear him gasp.

"Tony," I ask, concerned, "What is wrong?" I quickly scan his t-shirt and see a hole in one of the sleeves. I carefully pull back the sleeve and see a bullet grazed his upper arm.

"Gibbs hurry up and get us to the hospital. Tony is hurt."

"Don't worry, Ziva. Tony's had worse."

"Yeah Zi," Tony says, trying to smile. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Tony," I say, "You were shot. You, McGee, and Gibbs risked you life to save me. You getting hurt just makes it harder to deal with it."

"Ziva, get it through your thick skull," Tony says indignantly, "We all wanted to find you. Even Vance. Even your father."

"I have no father," I say, "He is only the Director of Mossad. All of my family is dead or all but dead to me. You guys are my family."

"Well Zi, that is unusually sweet of you," Tony says.

"Are you saying I cannot be sweet Tony Dinnozzo? I can be sweet," I say absentmindedly, thinking back to Somolia where Tony called me sweetheart.

"I know I know Zi. It's just unusual for you to talk about feelings," I say, trying to be soothing.

"Tony," Gibbs says, " just shut up before she beats the crap out of you."

"Shutting up now," Tony says just as we reach the hospital.

Tony picks me up again and I start to protest but stop at the look in his eyes. He looks very protective. And a bit sad? I don not know. The heat of his arms is searing through the shirt they found me. It is not uncomfortable. It is fairly pleasant and it makes me sleepy. Tony can tell.

He says, "Sleep sweetie. You are safe now." I try to stay awake to talk to him but it does not work. I slowly drift into sleep and dream sweet dream.

**Sorry bout the wait. I am having trouble not bruising every part of my body (basketball). I won't update for a while but thank you soo much for the reviews and the criticism. I will update sometime next year!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tony's POV**

I can tell as soon as Ziva falls asleep. I quickly cut her bindings and scoop her up, careful not to hurt her back.

Gibbs says, "Let's go home, team."

So we do. We let the Marines handle the rest. I carry Ziva to a car a little ways away. I crawl into the backseat with her. I carefully lay her out so she isn't in any pain. Her head ends up in my lap and I start to stoke her hair absentmindedly.

When we get to the airstrip I pick her up and hold her close as I carry her onto the plane. I know now that I have her back that I will never let go. The pain in my chest has dissolved completely now that I have Ziva back.

I look down at her and press a kiss onto her forehead.

I hear Gibbs say, "Tony, I saw that." I wince, wishing Gibbs hadn't been behind me when I did that.

"Let's go," I say instead of apologizing. Because I am not sorry. Not at all.

I walk onto the plane and make sure Ziva is comfortable. Then I settle myself into the chair next to her and finally, with her slow even breathing next to me, I relax.

Now that Ziva is safe I am allowed to relax.

Now I say allowed the promise I made myself as I saw Gibbs leave Ziva in Tel Aviv.

I say, "Ziva I will protect you. Even if my life is lost I will protect you. My life is worth nothing without you here. You are my best friend. You always will be."

I whisper in her ear knowing she won't hear me but needing to say it anyway.

I whisper too low for Gibbs to hear, "I love you. With all my heart, I love you. You are my soul."

**Ziva's POV**

I drift in and out of consciousness the way to the hospital. I wake with a jolt as Tony quickly lifts me off the seat and into his arms.

"Tony," I say, my voice hoarse, "Put me down. I can walk."

"No you can't Zi. Just let me and the team get you to the hospital. You need to be looked over."

"But Tony, I want to go-," I say getting ready to say "Home."

"Ziva," Tony says, "Do not say Tel Aviv. My patience is thin enough."

"I was not going to say Tel Aviv," I say indignantly. "I was going to say home. As in D.C. That is my home now."

"Stop protesting, Ziver," Gibbs says, "You are going to the hospital. End of story." So I stop talking. I let Tony hold me in his arms, knowing he does not want to let go and knowing I do not want him to.

I wait as Gibbs gets a car to get us to the hospital. As Tony sets me down I hear him gasp.

"Tony," I ask, concerned. "What is wrong?" I quickly scan his t-shirt and see a hole in one of the sleeves. I carefully peel back the sleeve and see a bullet grazed his upper arm.

_Sorry to leave you hangin' but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you all for the reviews. Keep up the critiques. I will try to update again tomorrow. If not I definitely will Monday. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Ziva's POV**

"Don't worry Ziva, Tony's had worse," Gibbs says.

Yeah, Zi," Tony says trying to smile, "I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Tony," I say. "You were shot. You, McGee and Gibbs risked your life for me and you getting hurt just makes it harder to deal with."

"Ziva get it through your thick skull," Tony says indignantly. "We all wanted to find you. Even Vance and your father."

"I have no father," I say. "All he is now is the Director of Mossad. All my family is dead or all but dead to me. N.C.I.S. is my family. _You_ are my family."

"Well Zi. That is unusually sweet of you," Tony says.

"Are you saying I cannot be sweet, Tony Dinozzo? I can be sweet," I say absentmindedly thinking back to Somalia were he called me sweetheart.

"I know I know Zi. It is just unusual for you to talk about feelings," he says trying to be soothing.

"Tony," Gibbs says, "just shut up before she beats the crap out of you."

"Shutting up now," Tony says just as we reach the hospital. Tony picks me up and I start to protest but stop at the look in his eyes. He looks protective. And a bit sad? I do not know. The heat of his arms are searing through the shirt that they found for me. It isn't uncomfortable. It is fairly pleasant. It makes me sleepy and Tony can tell.

He says, "Sleep sweetie you are safe now." I try to stay awake to talk to him but it does not work. I slowly drift into unconsciousness and dream sweet dreams.

**Tony's POV**

Ziva's home at last. My heart sings it constantly. We are on an airplane headed to D.C. She was just discharged from a hospital in Africa. Gibbs and McGee had to leave a few days ago. I had to stay with Ziva. Not really a had to but I wanted to. She isn't talking to me right now so I decide to apologize.

"Ziva," I start, "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Ziva asks, looking puzzled.

"For everything," I say. "For killing Rivkin, for hurting you and, most of all, for leaving you in Tel Aviv. If I hadn't none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be hurt."

"Tony do not be sorry. None of this is your fault. It is mine. I let Michael get through to me and all he was doing was using me. I had to be mad at someone. I could not be mad at Michael he was dead. I could not be mad at Gibbs he would kill _me_. I am sorry I chose you over Eli. I do not know why I did that." Ziva pauses for a minute.

"Now would be a good time to tell you something I swore to myself I would tell you if I made it out of that mission alive." Ziva pauses for a short time.

**Ziva's POV**

"Yes Zi?" Tony says. My heart stutters when he says 'Zi'. I feel like I am going to be sick.

"Um…" I try to think. I start to slowly take in deep breaths. "Um."

"Zi, just say what you need to say," Tony says gently.

"I… I think I am going to be sick." I stand up and run to the bathroom, throw the door closed, lock it and throw up what little I had for lunch into the toilet. Tony followed me and is banging on the door.

"Zi are you all right? Ziva open this door or I will get someone to open it for me," he says. Knowing he is not lying I open the door. I look up at him for a second. Then I turn around and puke into the toilet. He comes up behind me and holds my hair out of the way.

He sits there while I puke murmuring things like 'it's okay Zi' and 'just let it out you'll feel better soon'. Finally I sit down on the floor of the bathroom, exhausted. Tony pulls me towards him and cradles me to his chest. Tony says, "Now what caused that, _amor mio? _He murmurs the last two words so low I can hardly hear him. We sit there in a peaceful silence for a few minutes.

Finally Tony says, "We should go back to our seats, Zi. Everyone is going to wonder what is going on."

"Okay," I murmur sleepily and try to stand up. I start to fall but tony catches me. He swiftly picks me up and I start to protest. Again I stop at the look in his eyes.

I let him carry me back to my seat. He tucks a blanket around me and whispers, "Sleep Zi. We can talk when you wake up."

I mumble some sort of agreement and fall into a deep sleep.

_Will update soon hopefully _


End file.
